


Colors

by Gio_hannigram



Series: The Seven Paths to Your Soulmate [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Beth, Soulmate AU, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you only get to see color when you find your soulmate.</p>
<p>Adam gets attacked.</p>
<p>Someone saves him.</p>
<p>Someone with blonde hair.</p>
<p>Wait, what?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank the incredible kind soul that is Charlotte for having patience and time to edit this work. Thank you honey!
> 
> And to my Angel for always being there to help me <3

He was walking home late at night, covering his ears: he was frustrated and angry.

He had just left Beth and her words still sounded clear

_You´ll never meet your soulmate if you don´t change_.

The problem was that he was out very often she kept pulling him out with the idea of finding his soulmate. He wanted to meet them but he was very uncomfortable lately; he kept feeling frustrated and alone and the last time he was out with Beth he was forced to eat fish with an awful texture. When he complained, one of Beth´s friends had asked _Why is he so picky?_

Obviously they didn´t know about his problems with food, or people, or sounds, or…well, a lot of things.

Sometimes he would get angry at himself for not being able to just eat anything without needing to complain about the texture or the noise. He knew his senses were affected by his Asperger´s, and he knew how to deal with it, _mostly_ , but Beth had dragged him to meet people and be out of his comfort zone when he had said he wanted to meet his soulmate.

In truth he just had said that because he wanted to watch the color of the stars and constellations. He wanted to know the colors of the sky and it´s reflection on the sea, he wanted to know the variants between the colors of a solar eclipse, and the idea of sharing those moments with his soulmate made him yearn for them desperately. He wondered each time he looked at the book of colors which one would be his favorite and why; there was nothing he wished more than to have his soulmate wanting to learn all colors with him.

His father had told him many times the history of him and his mother learning each color and their different shades together, and of how astounding his mother looked the first time he saw her bright blue eyes. His father had said she had complemented his life in an undescriptible way. He hadn´t known it would cause so much trouble.

Trouble; that was a way too familiar a word when it came to him, It seemed like a typical way of describe him; since school that´s how everyone thought of him, _smart but troublesome_. He hoped his soulmate wouldn´t mind so much. It pained him to think his soulmate would think the same: That he was too much work.

Looking up, he tried to calm down by watching the few stars the street light allowed him to see.

He gave a loud cry when someone dragged him aside into a dark alley and punched his ribs. Adam started to cough while the man searched in his pockets for his wallet.

“Let go.” Adam whined pitifully. “Please, let me go.”

“Shut the fuck up kid.” The man said before hitting him again.

The tears Adam had been holding all afternoon were freed as he sobbed from the punches as well as the feelings running through him.

“Stop crying.” The man was going to throw another punch to his face but, just before it connected, the man went flying to the other side of the alley.

“Did you not fucking hear him?” The new man said, throwing a kick at the other man who was trying to stand.

Adam didn´t like violence. He was covering his ears and trembling, shaking so hard that his teeth were knocking against each other, but when the man who attacked him stood up and went to tackle the one that had help him, he couldn´t help but to watch. When the one that saved him evaded the other gracefully, and then stood there waiting to be attacked, Adam stared wondering why he wasn´t doing anything. That was, until, the one that attacked him tried to punch the man, just to have him move to the side and take his hand, pulling it behind his back and smashing him against the wall. He then, threw him to the floor.

His movements where precise, calculated, and Adam had stopped biting his lips to instead stare wide-eyed at the movements of the man. He had never seen someone fight like that; in the few fights he had seen in movies they were about men looking like rabid dogs and just hitting one another, but this man moved as if each one of the other man´s movements were predicted a long time before.

As the other man kept trying to at least center _one_ punch, the one who had saved him just moved to the side and gave a kick to his head, leaving the man who attacked him lying on the floor.

Adam stared at the unmoving body of his aggressor until a gentle hand made him turn to face the blonde haired man who had saved him. It was in that moment that he realized said man was blonde. He was sure that was the word to describe the color-like-yellow found in people hair; he had been taught with the book of colors, he had learned them on school, and it had been difficult to understand that a clear color of hair was called blonde and not just yellow.

“Are you alright, gorgeous?” The man took Adam´s hands, pulling him up and checking him up and down.

 It was in that moment that Adam realized he was seeing with colors, he could _see_ in colors.

“What? What is it gorgeous?” The man asked.

 Adam took one more step so that the light of the street let him see the man clearly.

“Your eyes are of a color I think the book said is called dark brown.” Adam stated staring deeply into the blonde´s eyes, who in turn seemed to finally realize the color appearing for him as well.

 He gasped at Adam and stepped back to look him up and down, leaving Adam with a blush on his cheeks.

“Your fucking eyes,” The man said. “They are…I think the word was blue, they looked black when you were staring down but with the light…fuck they are beautiful” He laid a hand on Adam´s cheek and caressed him gently. His smile turned into and angry line when Adam flinched.

“He fucking punched you here.” The man tried to move back into the alley but Adam didn´t let him go.

“No, please stop. He´s unconscious anyways.” Adam took his other hand and guided him back into the light.

“Your hair is blonde.” Adam affirmed while carefully letting his hand make it´s way into the other´s hair, feeling it with his fingers.

“Not that I mind it, Gorgeous, but I would fucking like to know your name. Mine´s Nigel.”

“Hello Nigel, my name is Adam.” Smiling, Adam looked up at the sky and gasped. “They´re so bright!”

Nigel looked up and smiled back at him.

“Adam, we need to take you to the hospital.” He said once Adam looked back at him.

“No, it´s not so bad. I don´t want to go.” Adam argued. At Nigel´s disapproving stare he added, “I don´t want to see more people, I don´t want to have to talk with more people. They would touch me. I don´t want anyone to touch me. I´m tired. I just want to go home or somewhere where I can look at the sky. I don´t want to get anxious again, please.” His forgotten stress came back up and reminded him of his worries at meeting his soulmate.

“Calm down Adam. I won´t force you but we need to tend to those black eyes as they call it, that´ll form, and I need to check your ribs. They may be broken goddamn it.”

“What a way of meeting each other kid”

“Sorry.” Adam said looking down, thinking he already was making trouble.

“Why Darling? It is not your fault. That idiot has the entire fucking fault for touching you.” Nigel hugged him tight, but pulled away hastily. “You don´t want to be touched sorry, darling.”

“It´s fine. I´m not feeling so bad anymore.” Adam said. Adam tried to walk but his ribs made him give a small cry.

“I fucking need to have that checked. I promise I´ll try not to touch much.” Nigel said putting an arm under Adam to help him.

“Don´t swear like that, please.”

Nigel looked shocked for a second, then he gave a nod and together they walked to Adam´s place.

As they walked Adam couldn´t help but stare at everything that darkness let him see; from the yellow lights on the street to the colors of each building they went by. He couldn´t wait for the moment when he would watch all constellations and their different colors.

A few hours later, Adam was staring around his apartment, taking in all the colors. The book on his lap was helping him to connect the names with each color around him. Nigel had turned on every single light in the apartment and he was marveling at each new color and details around him.

Nigel had told him his ribs were fine but would hurt for a time, then he put some cream on him to help with the pain. Adam hadn´t been able to take his eyes away from Nigel´s face as he rubbed the cream on him; the darker blonde color of his eyebrows, his skin, the color of his lips, the way his shirt had some dogs on it and how the colors on it were combined… but what had him trapped were his eyes.

 When light changed they looked different. He still had to search for the correct word to describe them because they looked less dark for some moments they seemed of a color very close to red. It was interesting.

Even later, he stared at Nigel´s back as he worked into cooking some mac and cheese when Adam said he was very hungry because he had not eating a full meal on the whole day.

“Damn Gorgeous, that´s a lot of mac and cheese.” Nigel said, closing some of the boards.

“It´s the only thing I like to eat. I don´t generally eat anything else. I like burgers but I have to eat them at a very specific place because I ate somewhere else once and the meat tasted different, it was more greasy. I didn´t like it and the smell was too strong. I almost couldn´t breathe properly.” Adam said looking at Nigel´s blonde hair and what he assumed was called tanned skin.

“Isn´t that a little picky?”

“I can´t eat much else, I like cereal too.” Nigel looked at him with an eyebrow raised but didn´t say a thing.

“People say I should try to eat different stuff but I don´t like most food because of their texture. I find fish disgusting, for example.”

As Nigel handled him a plate with mac and cheese. Adam stared at it wondering if Nigel would be thinking that he was a rare person.

“Why were you there?” Nigel questioned frowning. “It was late at night gorgeous; he could have hurt you in a worst way”

“I was angry because Beth´s friends kept calling me weird and troublesome.” Adam admitted, staring at his food finally seeing the color it had. It was really fascinating how many colors seemed so similar yet different.

“Why?” Nigel´s tone was getting rough; Adam started to fear to making him angry.

“I have Asperger´s syndrome. I have difficulties with social interactions.” Adam kept staring down, feeling uneasy, not knowing how to tell Nigel without make him look at him like the others and holding back the urge of giving a full explanation about how Asperger´s Syndrome is not a proper term anymore. Beth had warned him of giving long talks about a subject.

“I had a cousin, who had it. Damn idiots didn´t know how to deal with him. They didn´t fucking understand”

“People get mad when I talk too much about stars or constellations, and when I do not eat certain foods or don´t understand their jokes or when I´m supposed to tell them that I´m leaving.”

“Stars?” Nigel questioned.

“A star is a luminous sphere of plasma held together by its own gravity.” Adam explained. “The nearest star to Earth is the Sun. Other stars are visible to the naked eye from Earth during the night, appearing as a multitude of fixed luminous points in the sky due to their immense distance from Earth. Historically, the most prominent stars were grouped into constellations and asterisms, and the brightest stars gained proper names. Extensive catalogues of stars have been assembled by astronomers, which provide standardized star designations.” Adam stopped staring wide-eyed at Nigel, realizing his outburst. “I love them, but I speak too much about them, people interrupt me each time I get into deep explanation of certain subjects.”

“I don´t mind it, your eyes shine bright just by mentioning stars”

Nigel gave him a wide smile.

 Adam looked down again and thought about it.

“I´m sorry”

“Why, Gorgeous?”

“I´m a lot of trouble Nigel. We are soulmates and I am this way. I was a lot of trouble for my parents and I knew it, but I couldn´t change it. It was very frustrating to know how different I am and I just couldn´t change it. I know you have waited for the colors to appear, since it is stated that soulmates are destined to live and love one another. Color is connection to our soulmates because they´ll help us through life. Some books said color was a gift from God to those whose heart found itself complete, and would start to learn each color in their life with their beloved. Science has yet to discover how it generates, why is a specific person the one that triggers it, what kind of genetics work at the moment the connection is made. And how it works with people who are born seeing with color and if it is because they are unable to feel love or sexual attraction…”  Taking a deep breath Adam tried to calm himself, realizing he had turned away from the matter he wanted to discourse, counting for a few seconds he resolved to take a deep breath and, as Beth said, _get to the point_.

“The point is people always wish to meet their soulmate but I always had fear, because you´re the one who´s to stay by my side, and what if I made you mad? What if I am too much? What if I am too difficult and you leave?”

Nigel could tell the boy was losing himself, he was shaking, closing and opening his fists with his eyes closed and breath ragged.

“Adam.” Nigel took one of his hands, carefully, watching Adam for any sign that he didn´t want him to touch, but Adam´s eyes snapped open and Nigel stared into the beautiful blue of them, hurt, panic and worry reflecting into them.

“I won´t leave you. I´m a lot of trouble too, in a different way. I will tell you in time but right now I want you to get in that head of yours that I won´t leave or get annoyed with you. And if I ever do, I´ll let you know alright?”

Adam stared deeply into his eyes wishing he knew how to tell when people lied, but he supposed he could trust Nigel. He was his soulmate and had been very kind to him, so much more than others.

“I´ll fucking love learning all colors with you, Adam.”

Adam´s heart gave a twist at the words.

“And I with you, Nigel.”

Adam´s favorite color so far was the color of Nigel´s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Critics too; so I´ll know how to do it better!.


End file.
